Mind Shuffle
by Cao
Summary: What happens when two enemies switch bodies? Mess? chaos? Please RR! COMPLETE!
1. Knockout

It was beautiful day in Domino City. Ok, so maybe not that beautiful. Unless you call 38 degrees Celsius beautiful. I wouldn't. Anyway, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu sat in bathing suits around the public pool watching Yami as he ever so carefully polished the outside of his puzzle with a cloth.  
  
"Yami, you are way to obsessed with that puzzle!" Yuugi stated. Yami didn't seem to hear him. "It's no use. That's the fifth time I've tried this hour. I don't think his brain is in the right place."  
  
"Are you sure he has a brain? I mean, look at him! He's wearing tight leather pants and a leather jacket when it's 38 degrees outside!" Honda exclaimed.  
  
"Any smart person would know that on a hot day, you do not wear leather! I bet if we gave him a push, he'd fall into the pool without even noticing. Wanna try?" Jounouchi jeered. He had a childish grin on his face, the kind that said 'I'm up to no good', and soon an identical grin appeared on Honda's face. They quietly stood up and tiptoed Fred Flinstone style to where Yami was.  
  
"Guys, I don't think that's such a good .." Yuugi's warning came a bit to late.  
  
SPLASH! SPLASH! KLUNK, SPLASH!  
  
Yami must have been listening to the conversation, for as soon as Joey and Honda pushed him, he grabbed their ankles and pulled them in with him. Jounouchi tried to pull free but ended up smacking his head on the edge of the pool before hitting the water.  
  
"Now who doesn't have a brain?" Yami joked. Jounouchi came up from the bottom of the pool with a Koosh ball in his hand.  
  
"Guess what I found and guess who it's aimed at!" he challenged. Yami and Honda's eyes grew wide as they scrambled to get away. Yuugi and Anzu just watched, not wanting to get involved as water covered the pool deck. Yuugi sighed and Anzu just giggled.  
  
At that time the gate opposite where they were sitting was moving open. Yami, busy trying to get out of the pool and keep Joey and Honda under, didn't see the gate being flung his way.  
  
Squeak. KLUNK!!!!!  
  
Jounouchi and Honda could see a goose egg forming on Yami's forehead, right between his eyes, as he slowly slipped back into the pool. Joey dove down to prevent him from drowning as Honda peeked over the edge to see who it was. It was Grampa.  
  
"What are you guys do here relaxing? There's tons of chores to be done at the Game Shop, there is no time to be.." he trailed off. "What happened to him?!" he exclaimed as Joey heaved an unconscious Yami onto the pool deck. Yuugi and Anzu ran towards them, but Yuugi slipped on a puddle, crashed into Anzu and they both fell backwards into the pool.  
  
Grampa went back out through the gate and returned pushing a rather large wheelbarrow full of mops, brooms and other cleaning supplies. As they were dumped out on the ground, everybody caught the hint. Within a matter of milliseconds everyone vanished. Well, all but Yami. He was still unconscious. Grampa looked around and shrugged as a tumbleweed rolled through the yard.  
  
~Meanwhile, somewhere in Egypt~  
  
Malik stood fingering a packet of matches as the building below him burned to the ground. Marik had put an idea in Malik's head as well as the matches into his hand. Malik's mind had done the rest. The childish idea of purposely setting a house on fire was all to perfect for Malik to pass up. Now he just stood there as the house roared in flames. He didn't notice the people gathering and pointing towards him. But he noticed when the mob started up the sand dune. They were yelling and cursing at him. Malik got a little nervous. As they neared, he opened his mouth to speak,  
  
"Uh, my finger slipped?" he uttered. The mob rush towards him. Malik screamed like a school girl and ran. He notice a horse tethered to a post nearby. He got to the horse and scrambled on. Unfortunately, the horse was very old and had a lame foot. But Malik didn't know that.  
  
"Oh, come on! I thought these things were supposed to have at least 18 speeds!" he moaned. The mob closed in. In one last desperate attempt to get away, he kicked the horse. That sent him flying through the air. He came down hard. Right on a pile of rocks. Darkness filled his vision.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dias: I do believe I am evil. 


	2. Wake Up

A rainbow of colors filled Malik's mind as he floated mid-air in nothingness. Seeing a small light, he instinctively moved towards it. Somewhere in his head a voice was screaming 'Stay away from the light!' But he ignoring it and kept going. As he reached the light he felt his eyes open. He was staring at a clear blue sky, empty of clouds. 'I thought there were clouds,' / the voice in his head said again. Noticing he was laying down, he stood up. Before him was a pool and the pool deck looked like a bomb had gone of in to water. In the pool Malik noticed a large tumbleweed, slowly sinking to the bottom.  
  
"Ah, Yami. You're awake." He heard a voice behind him say. He swung around and was about to say he wasn't Yami, but then he noticed he was wearing tight leather pants that squeaked as he moved. The voice came from an old man.  
  
"Since everyone else seems to have disappeared, you will have to help me with the chores." Malik's head spun. What was going on? Where was he? And what were these chore things the old man talked about? Things were really getting weird. Then it hit him. Tight leather pants, the funny old man and the cloudless sky. He was in Yami's body. Things must have been too overwhelming for him, because that last thought caused him to faint. Again.  
  
~Back in Egypt~  
  
Yami woke up to the feeling of blood rushing to his head. Trying to ignore the feeling he tried to move his right hand to his head to feel how bad the bump was. Besides, he simply couldn't have a discolored spot on his forehead if he was to try and impress the ladies. Somehow his hands were tied behind his back and he couldn't see how, the darkness of being unconscious was still clinging to the air. He tried desperately to get his hands somewhere they could be of use, in other words, out from behind his back. Minutes went by and Yami still fiddled with the rope. He heard shouting coming from all around him. Suddenly a bright light hit Yami's eyes.  
  
"What the hell!" he screamed, closing his eyes. The voice was not his own. Three figures blocked the source of the light. A woman's voice came from among them.  
  
"Malik! Watch your language! For what you did last night the least you could do is be polite!" Yami reopened his eyes. 'What? Malik? Why is she calling me Malik?' he wondered. There in front of him stood Isis, Rishid and some really, really tall, not to mention thick, guy wearing a dress and a sash. That guy had a knife. A 12 inch knife. Yami froze in fear. 'Where am I? Why is Isis here? Is that guy going to kill me? And why is that guy wearing a dress?!' Thoughts chased each other around and in and out of Yami's head.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? You heard the confession from the other guy. Now cut him down!" Isis commanded. Yami's eyes were glued to the knife as the man got closer. When he reached Yami, the knife went up to his feet. Yami could here the sound of the rope being cut. Then.  
  
SNAP! THUD!  
  
Yami hit the ground. Face first. And on the side he got a mouth full of sand. Spitting out what he could, he looked around. He didn't see much, for as soon as he was down, Isis took him by the ear and dragged him to his feet and out of the darkness. Outside he saw that he had been kept in a low hut just outside a small village. On the far side he could see a collapsed building. Nothing was left standing. Yami had a feeling that that was why they were keeping him in a hut tied upside down.  
  
"Now be sure to keep him under a close watch. A devil like him shouldn't be allowed to walk freely here," the man in the dress said. Isis tugged harder at his ear, if it was possible, and replied,  
  
"Don't worry. Malik will be just a little angel from now on," she said sweetly. She gave his ear another tug and dragged him off.  
  
"You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home. You'll be sorry you let Marik put that idea in your head. I mean, what good can come from burning a house down? What joy you see in that I'll never know." She hissed to him as the village disappeared behind them.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" was all Yami could say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dias: *insane cackle* I love my life! 


	3. Settling In

Malik heard the jingling of the door opening as he pushed the mop across the floor. He looked up to see Seto walk by, staring at him from toes to head. When he reached the eyes, he suddenly put on a questioning look. Malik just grumbled and kept going. The last time he stopped for a break, Grampa had smacked his bottom. With a wooden spoon. Hard. He could still feel it throbbing and with every step he took, he winced in pain. Seto disappeared into the back of the shop with Grampa.  
  
A few hours passed and Malik moved from mopping to cleaning the front of the display cases. Seto walked out and chuckled.  
  
"Hey Yami, you're making the mess bigger," he chuckled and pointed to an object on the ground. The tub full of dirty mop water had 'tipped' over, spilling its contents all over the floor and a small stream had fought its way to the door and out down the sidewalk.  
  
"Damn it! That took me hours to do!" Malik groaned. Seto walked straight through the water, leaving muddy footprints behind. "Seto!" he screamed.  
  
After Seto vanished from site, Malik threw down the cleaning cloth and picked up the mop once again; grumbling and mumbling.  
  
A few minutes passed and the door opened again. Malik ignored it and kept cleaning.  
  
"Uh, Grampa? Is there supposed to be water running under the door?" By Yuugi's voice Malik judged that Yuugi was facing the door looking out.  
  
"Water? What's that all about?" Grampa's voice came from the storeroom.  
  
"Yuugi! Shut up! I'm working on it!" Malik hissed. Yuugi just gave one of his I'm-innocent-you-can't-blame-me looks. Grampa appeared behind the front desk.  
  
"Hmmm. Yami, you're slouching." Grampa stated. Yuugi gave him another look. "And Yuugi, for pointing it out, you can join him," he continued. Yuugi's chin hit the ground.  
  
"But, but, but." he stuttered. Not wanting to anger his Grampa, Yuugi picked up the cloth Malik had dropped earlier. Slowly he started to wipe the glass cabinet.  
  
~Back in Egypt~  
  
Yami sat in Malik's room staring at himself in the mirror. Malik seemed to stare back at him. He had been standing there for over four hours. He still couldn't understand how that could have happened. He continued staring the mirror as Marik walked through the door.  
  
"What, haven't you ever seen yourself before? It's not like that fiasco in the village changed anything," he sneered. Yami turned his head and gave him a blank stare. Then he quickly turned back to the mirror.  
  
"If you're really worried about your appearance, I can give you your next dare," he said bluntly. Yami turned back to Marik.  
  
"Dare? What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"You must have had a serious blood rush to your head if you forgot. Because I do your chores, you would have to take a dare from me," Marik replied. "Besides, I've got a perfect one in my mind right now. You'll just have to wait until we get to Domino City," he stated. "What's with your eyes? Somehow they've changed. I just can't put my finger on it." Yami looked back into the mirror. It was still Malik's face looking back but it was Yami's eyes. Startled, he took a step backwards, stepped on a plushie and landed on Malik's bed.  
  
"You're really not yourself lately. I offered you some coffee yesterday and you looked at it like it was poisoned." Isis was standing at the door watching them. "You two better get packing. We leave tomorrow at eight am. No later. Now get going!" Marik shuffled from the room and turned into the hall. Isis left also, closing the door behind her.  
  
Now that everyone was gone, Yami managed to pry his eyes away from the mirror and took a look around the room. There was a desk at one corner, papers all neatly stacked, and a bed in the other. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Well, besides the fact that Malik's bed was covered in assorted plushies (most of them being monkeys), nothing was weird. Except the fact that Yami was in Malik's body. But Yami had gotten used to that.  
  
"Are you almost done, Malik? If you are, I found one last thing in Marik's room I don't think you could do without. Or have you finally decided to grow up?" Isis' voice came through the door.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied to her first question quickly after noticing a stuffed suitcase at the foot of the bed. "You can come in."  
  
"I was going to anyway," she replied. With that, she opened the door and walked in. In her hands was a giant pink ball of fuzz. Yami just stared at it. "I know you never go anywhere without it. I believe Marik was going to use it as a sacrifice. I'm sorry to say that I was too late to save your Barney plushie," she giggled. "And Malik, maybe that's a hint to grow up. It's time to eat." She threw the fuzzy thing at him.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," he called after her down the hall. He untangled the fuzz and found the front. It was a pink fuzzy monkey with a cheesy grin. Yami quickly shoved it into the suitcase and followed after her down the dark hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dias: How wonderful. I love coffee! 


	4. Coffee

Malik was gently rubbing his hands where calluses had formed from the handle of the mop. He was tired, hungry and very pissed off. Seto had come in several times after the first, each time tipping the bucket of mop water. Purposely. Now he sat in Yami's room, sore all over his body. He was beginning to feel sorry for the Pharaoh, but then his nose caught the smell of coffee.  
  
"Mmmmm. coffee," he drooled and followed his nose out in to the hall. Yuugi had a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. He turned into his room and came out a minute later holding a towel. The coffee remained in the room. Waiting until Yuugi had gone into the bathroom, he dashed into Yuugi's room. A quick scan over the piles of smelly clothes told him the it was on the desk. Typical. Slowly, as if stalking the coffee, he walked towards the it. As he picked up the cup he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"I forgot my shampoo. Yami, NOOO!!!!!!" he screamed as Malik chugged the coffee. As if explosions went off in his head, Malik felt a sudden rush of energy. More like an adrenaline rush. He had no control over Yami's body. He started to shake wildly.  
  
"Look out everyone! Yami just drained an entire cup of coffee!" Yuugi shouted down the hall. Sudden gasps from downstairs were drowned out by the sound of glass breaking. Malik had just jumped out the window. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Grampa turned to the window to see Malik, in Yami's crazy body, crash into the bushes just outside. Just a few seconds later he vanished from sight.  
  
"Ok, who gave Yami coffee?" Grampa asked over the shocked crowd. No one answered.  
  
~At the airport~  
  
"Why did I get stuck carrying everything?" Yami asked. Isis gave him one of her I-told-you-already-looks.  
  
"This is part of your punishment for burning the house down," she replied. Marik snickered. "And for putting it in his head, you get to carry them when we get home," she told him. He started to protest.  
  
"But, but, but. I didn't burn the house down, he did! It's not my fault if a seed is planted and decides to grow! Besides, I don't want to carry the luggage. You pack so much junk," he whined. Isis gave him a Don't-push-me- look. He gave in and started mumbling.  
  
"Flight 643 to Domino City now boarding," a voice said over the loudspeaker. The three of them hurried towards the gate. After their bags had been through the metal detector, and the security men had taken a knife out of Marik's suitcase (A/N They had passed the Sennen rod as a toy), they boarded the plane. They found their seats near the end of the plane and Isis moved towards the window. Marik started to move in next.  
  
"Hey, I don't want to sit in the isle!" Yami whined. Marik stuck out his tongue as he sat down in the middle seat. Suddenly Malik's body did something unexplained (A/N No, not even I know what happened). His right hand shot from his side and smacked Marik across the head. A big red hand print appeared on Marik's cheek. He slowly turned his head toward Yami. Then he slowly started to rise, anger leaping in his eyes.  
  
"Crap," Yami stuttered. A sudden movement came from Marik, causing Yami to book it down the isle, the whole way shouting.  
  
"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" he screamed as Marik roared after him, swearing he'd die before he got off the plane. Yami looked back to see how close Marik was, ignoring where he was going.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Yami ran head first into the cockpit door. As he fell to the floor, he saw Marik bend over him holding a knife.  
  
"Shit," was all Yami could say. The cockpit door flew open to admit the captain and the pilots.  
  
"What the hell is going on out here!?" the captain screamed as Isis appeared. "Are you responsible for these two hooligans?" he asked Isis.  
  
"Sadly, yes. They are both very misbehaved," she explained. Yami gulped as Marik just glared at him. He still held the knife. After some time the captain and the pilots disappeared back into the cockpit to prepare for take-off. They both gulped as Isis turned their way. She gave them her infamous You-pushed-me-too-far-now-you're-going-to-get-it looks. Yami fainted on the spot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dias: Ewwww. Coffee! My favorite drink! What's Malik going to get into now that he's coffee high? And what about Yami? That knife could slip.(but don't worry, it won't) 


	5. Landings

Yes! I finally got it back. I am so glad my dad makes me save everything to a disk as well as the hard drive. So for all of you who missed this part of the story, here it is.  
  
  
  
The record light flicked on as Yuugi pushed a blank tape into the VCR. Grampa turned on the TV and switched to the eleven o'clock news. A reporter appeared on the screen.  
  
"And now for more recent news; the scene behind me is just one of the many places struck by vandalism," she said. Behind her, the local library was covered in, what else, toilet paper. And silly string. The screen flipped back to the news desk.  
  
"The witnesses say that these outrageous cases of defacement are being done by one teen. They say he is moderately tall with spiky, dark red hair with blond highlights. Although no one has been able to see the teen close up, we believe he is very dangerous and citizens are warned to stay away from him," the man said. "That concludes our newscast for tonight. We'll see you again tomorrow at eleven o'clock." The TV went black.  
  
"Who wants to guess where he'll end up?" Jounouchi joked.  
  
"I guess somewhere in a juvenile prison. How much do you think the bail will be?" Honda replied.  
  
"Guys! Enough! I think Yami will be just fine. He'll be home in a few hours or so," Anzu stated.  
  
"Ohh, Anzu's got a crush on Yami!" Jounouchi and Honda taunted. They both stared at Anzu who just blushed at the comment.  
  
"Maybe just a little one," she blushed even redder. Jounouchi and Honda's chins hit the ground.  
  
"We were just joking! I mean, we didn't really think that you had a crush on Yami, I mean, who would? I mean. um." Jounouchi and Honda's taunting stopped.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere on the streets of Domino, Malik bounced happily from one apartment balcony to the next. He had figured out the Yami's body was completely wild, and there was no point in trying to control it. So he figured he'd just go along for the ride. So far he had seen almost every important place in Domino City. In the direction Yami's body was running, Malik guessed they were headed for the last stop before turning home. The airport. He had never seen what a plane landing looked like from underneath. So he decided to go and sit on the runway and wait for a plane to come in. He didn't have to wait for long.  
  
~Back on the plane~  
  
Yami looked back to where Marik was sitting. He still had that flame of anger in his eyes. The captain, not wanting any more interruptions as they were up in the air, put Yami and Marik at separate ends of the plane. He had gotten stuck by an old couple, who were snoring loudly in perfect unison. Yami was pissed. Instead of just snarling at him, Marik grinned. It was a rather evil grin. Yami turned quickly the other way. That grin had said one thing; the dare is still on. Now Yami was worried. As he thought about what the heck the dare could be the captain's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"The main airport has reported trouble on the landing strip. We will be forced to land at a commercial airfield. Please buckle your seatbelts and hang on tight as we turn around," he said. Yami looked out the window by the old couple. There in the middle of the runway, was a teen. He looked strangely familiar to Yami. Then it hit him. It was his body. Before they had left Egypt, Yami had figured that since he was in Malik's body, maybe Malik was in his. This almost proved his suspicions. The plane suddenly lurched and Yami lost sight of his body. He didn't bother to buckle his seatbelt, so as the plane turned again, he toppled out of his seat and on to the man across the isle.  
  
"I'm sorry," he uttered to a disgusted man and his wife in the next seat. Yami's head (or should I say Malik's head) had landed on her lap. With hot cheeks he got up and back into his seat. But he still didn't put on his seatbelt.  
  
  
  
It's almost time for the next dare. If you want to guess, go ahead (review) 


	6. Giggles

Dias: Ok, I've finally decided to talk for once. And now that I know how important it is, here is the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! Now that that's done, with my brother ranting behind me, I'm going to write the chapter.  
  
Dark Dias: Not yet. Larry wants to rant.  
  
Dias: huh?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Junior: So what do you guys do for a living?  
  
Pa Grape: Oh us? We are the pirates who don't do anything.  
  
Larry: Nothing.  
  
Mr Lunt: Zilch  
  
Larry: *pauses* Nothing.  
  
Mr Lunt: You already said that!  
  
Larry: Oh,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pa Grape: Oh us? We are the pirates who don't do anything.  
  
Larry: Nothing.  
  
Mr Lunt: Zilch  
  
Larry: Zilch!  
  
Mr Lunt: No I say 'zilch'. You say 'Nada'. Na-da. Nada . Na-da.  
  
Larry: Oh, 'nada' Ok I got it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pa Grape: Oh us? We are the pirates who don't do anything.  
  
Larry: Nothing.  
  
Mr Lunt: Zilch  
  
Larry: Noodle!!!  
  
Mr Lunt: *hits his head on table*  
  
Larry: Oh right. Na-da. Na-da. Nada.  
  
Dark Dias: That was an outtake from the Big Idea movie, "Jonah".  
  
Dias: Can I type now?  
  
Dark Dias: Ok, fine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik watched as the plane did a U-turn in mid-air. He felt a little disappointment, but that feeling was lost as the second energy burst took over. He felt a sudden urge to follow that plane, to see where and how it landed. Off he went, bouncing like a wild animal through bushes and over streams. He saw another creek, leaping over it he realized, it wasn't a creek. It was a cliff. As he flew threw the air, he felt himself slip into unconsciousness. Again he floated in darkness. And yet again he saw the light. His curiosity about was still there and grew even larger as he stared at it. He was pulled like a magnet towards. Malik had wanted to go through it last time, but had not succeeded.  
  
"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" he screamed into the darkness. But his mind held back. It was a constant tug-a-war. But his conscience won. He felt a wave of ice flush through him, jerking him back to reality. He landed in the river and was being swept through white water rapids. He blacked out again, managing to stay afloat.  
  
~At the local airport~  
  
"Isis, I'm cold. Can we buy a blanket?" Yami asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can we get a souvenir?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can we..."  
  
"Malik I am sick of your questions! Is it possible to just shut up for a few hours!" Isis screamed.  
  
"I'm hungry," Marik groaned quietly. The other two just looked at him.  
  
"You ate six airplane meals as well as Malik's and mine and you're complaining that you're hungry," Isis growled back. That made him recoil in fear. They continued walking. They got to the customs gate, and Yami and Isis passed through clear. The security went through Marik's bag and found a knife. The one from the plane. Yami cowered at the sight of it. As Marik walked through metal detector, his stomach growled. The airport had become deathly silent. Marik flushed.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Marik could go that red," Yami stated. Marik's head swung violently toward Yami.  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Whiplash!" he screamed falling to the ground. Everyone continued to stare. Marik's stomach growled again, even louder this time. People had begun to edge away from the weary Egyptians. A sound from Marik regained their attention.  
  
"Mommy? Can I have a cookie?" he moaned. The airport exploded in laughter. Somewhere up river a certain unconscious person was yanked back to reality again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dias: Sorry it was so short! It's around three in the morning and I can't sleep. Maybe I should drink some coffee. * walks off to find coffee *  
  
Dark Dias: Uh oh. This could be bad. Just to update you guys, she has the same problem as Yami but worse. So to finish off what she was saying, she's sorry it was late too. Damn monomials. Anyway... * is interrupted by Dias *  
  
Dias: COFFEE!!! I love coffee! * starts bouncing off walls *  
  
Dark Dias: As I was saying, I guess I'm gonna have to take over. * dark insane cackle * Won't that be fun? And oh, by the way, thanks to those who reviewed. And Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, the monkey is gone! It was...um...stolen...at the airport.  
  
Kim: By me!!!!!!  
  
Dark Dias: AHHHH!!!!!!! How'd you get in here? Go away!!! Sorry, that was Dias' best friend. She's obsessed with pink fuzzy monkeys.  
  
Kim: His name is MR. BUBBLES!!!!!!  
  
Dark Dias: Well, I have a pest problem. I recommend my friends story, 'Broken In Loneliness' Its Saiyuki, but Gojyo and Sanzo are so damn hot!! And if Dias continues to be on a coffee high, I might get to type a chapter or two. Won't that be fun? Muhahahahahahaha!!!! 


	7. The Dare

Dias: I'm back! And I'm not coffee high!  
  
Dark Dias: Waahhh!!! I didn't get to post my chapter.  
  
Dias: That's because you never wrote one.  
  
Dark Dias: Shut up.  
  
Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *sniff*  
  
  
  
Malik screamed as he rushed down the river. Managing to cling to a branch sticking out into the water, he continued his screaming. He heard sirens and people shouting at him to hold on. Like he would let go even if they told him to. He felt a strong pair of hands grab his shoulders as he slipped unconscious again.  
  
The airport was yanked out the giddy feelings that had recently surrounded them by the sound of a siren. Everyone panicked and ran for cover. Isis, Marik and Yami had no idea what was going on. Taking this as an opportunity to stop the embarrassment, she grabbed both Marik and Yami's ear. To make it even more confusing, she dragged them towards the sirens.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Isis? Let go of my ear!" Marik growled.  
  
"Shut up. I feel something familiar close by. So I'm going towards it. And you two don't have a choose but to come with me," she explained. Yami just groaned.  
  
They got to the source just as the rescuers were pulling an unconscious body out of the water. Yami almost wretched at the sight. It was his body.  
  
"What the.., Yami!" she screamed, pushing men away as she neared the body.  
  
"Please ma'am, he is in critical condition and needs medical help immediately," one of the men tried to explain. But Isis was like a stick in the mud. She doesn't give up to easily.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but he is my cousin. And he's been through this a lot. I can take him home from here," she replied sweetly, sounding completely truthful. The man tried to argue, but was interrupted by a truck pulling up behind him. He had no choose but let it go. He sighed and got out of the way.  
  
"He's got to go in the back. There's only two seats in the cab," Marik stated from the cab of vehicle. Yami was certain Marik had stolen the truck. But he didn't protest.  
  
Yami careful lifted his own body into the back of the truck without reeling. Then, without arguing, he allowed Isis to push him into the back as well, before she climbed into the cab beside Marik. Yami sighed and leaned against the side. He almost jumped out as a machine started and a canvas roof was pulled over top of him and the body. He almost jumped again as he heard a voice in his head.  
  
//It's time for your next dare Malik.//  
  
Yami gulped and replied, /What do you want me to do?/  
  
Silence followed his question and a cackling laugh was heard echoing through his head. Yami shivered as the laugh continued. Then it stopped.  
  
//Kiss Yami.//  
  
This time Yami did jump, causing Isis to look back.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Malik?" she scolded as Yami rubbed his head where it had collided with the canvas roof. It wasn't only canvas, there just had to metal bars running through it.  
  
Yami just gave her his best innocent look and it must have worked because Isis turned back to face the front. He let a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.  
  
He didn't fall asleep, like he was planning to. His mind was spinning, trying to figure out how to go through with his dare. For one thing, he would have to do it while Malik was unconscious. But if he woke up in the middle of it that would be bad. Really bad. He also had to do it when Isis was gone, not there to watch. Marik, of course, would have to watch. Yami's stomach turned in circles and tied itself in knots.  
  
'How the heck am I supposed to do this without causing any trouble?' Yami wondered to himself as the truck roared from the airport. 'How?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Dias: You are truly evil aren't you?  
  
Dias: Not quite.  
  
Dark Dias: Well your readers are going to be pissed off.  
  
Dias: So?  
  
Dark Dias: You're hopeless.  
  
Dias: Am not. Anyways, if you are mad at me, review. And if you're not, review anyway. Sorry it took so long to post, but finals are approaching. . I'm going to die. But I'm going to type another chapter after this one because I have nothing better to do! Ja ne!!! 


	8. The Kiss

Dias: I got grounded! My dad says I spend too much time on the computer. Blah.  
  
Dark Dias: You suck.  
  
Dias: Shut up.  
  
Dark Dias: Make me.  
  
Dias: Hmphf.  
  
  
  
Yami's mind was totally messed up. How the heck was he going to do this? Domino was still miles away, yet half of the distance was already gone. Yami's eyes snapped open as the truck slowed and turned off the highway.  
  
"Hey Malik, I hope you don't mind, but Isis needs to use the washroom and the truck needs gas. So we're pulling into a gas station for a bit," Marik called through the window from the cab.  
  
"Sure, it's fine with me. Just don't go blow something up, ok?" he replied. Marik smirked, causing Yami to sigh. 'Here we go again'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The truck sped along the highway, going at least 75 miles over the speed limit. Houses and trees passed by in a blur, colors mixing together. Yami was slammed into the window as the truck screeched to a halt. Marik climbed out of the cab onto the pavement.  
  
"I have to go. You watch and you die," he explained. Isis, knowing not to think of the threat as a joke, shut her eyes and looked the other way. Yami followed suit. A zipper could be heard as other cars flew passed them, going way slower than Marik had been going orginally. A shout rose from the outside.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing! That's my mailbox you're pissing on!" an angry farmer shouted. Yami peeled his eyes open. A pissed off farmer was yelling at Marik for pissing on his mailbox. A mental smirk covered Marik's face; only Yami could see it. Marik zipped up his pants and turned back to the cab. But before he could climb in a large explosion was heard from behind the farmer.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
All that was left of the farmer's house and barn was a smoldering pile of ashes. Marik shut his door and sped away.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yami shuddered. He hoped someone in the gas station didn't piss him off; gas is very explosive. Yami sighed with relief as Marik finished paying for gas without spazzing at someone.  
  
//I'd suggest you do it now, before Isis gets back// Marik sneered. Yami took one look at his own body laying peacefully unconscious on the ground.  
  
/Ok, fine. I'll do it./ he replied. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward toward his body. His borrowed lips connected with his original ones for only a second, but the damage was done. A high-pitched feminine scream was heard in the background, Yami was buried in his own thoughts. A pair of lavender eyes snapped open...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dias: Hehehe, I'm evil! But I think leaving the story here is an excellent way to get review...*hint hint*  
  
Dark Dias: You do know that almost no one reads these little end notes, right?  
  
Dias: *Pissed off* You are pushing me way to far...  
  
Dark Dias: *sarcastically* Oh wow, whatever am I to do?  
  
Dias: Now you've done it! *pulls out cast iron frying pan*  
  
Dark Dias: Argh! Please! For all you who actually read this, review and save me from this...,Kuso!  
  
Dias: *insane cackle* Muhahahahahaha! 


	9. Road Rage

Dias: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! Please forgive me?  
  
Dark Dias: Don't. She'll do it again.  
  
Dias: Do you want to be hit on the head again?  
  
Dark Dias: No thank you. I still have a goose egg from the last time.  
  
Dias: Oh well. Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Isis screamed, obviously pissed off. She had returned from the washroom to find her 'brother' kissing 'Yami'.  
  
"I...I..." he stuttered.  
  
"Hey, don't spazz out. I know what you did to Bakura last time we were here," Marik teased.  
  
"Well, that was different. At least I wasn't kissing someone of my own sex!" she stated, going a deep shade of red. Yami watched as the other two bickered. Marik finally got Isis to settle down and drove away from the gas station. Isis stared out her window and remained silent.  
  
Yami turned his attention to the now-conscious Malik in front of him.  
  
"Umm, maybe I should explain...," Yami started, but was interrupted by Malik.  
  
"Maybe later. The after affects of the coffee are still hitting me like shockwaves," he replied. Yami stared at him. "Ok, I admit I had coffee. Yuugi left it alone in his room. But as for what happened after that, I have no idea," he finished.  
  
"How the hell did you get into my body and me into yours?" Yami asked. Malik blinked.  
  
"Damn it Yami, I thought you knew!" Malik threw up his arms in disbelief.  
  
//Hikari, did he just call you Yami? What the hell is going on here?// Marik asked in the back of his head. His eyes must have glazed over because a sudden gasp was heard from Malik.  
  
"Shit, I forgot, no one knows! Tell him something fast! Hurry, before something explodes!" he whispered. "Shit, shit, shit, and crap! If he ever finds out I'll be dead!" he continued, mumbling to himself. Yami ignored him.  
  
/Uh, Marik? Can this wait until we're in Domino? I mean, it's pretty confusing, I wouldn't want you to hit another car.../ He didn't get to finish his warning. The truck swerved wildly to the left. Horns blared and brakes squealed, but Marik continued to drive on the wrong side of the road.  
  
"We're all going to die!" came a cry from Isis as she woke up (yes, she fell asleep) to the chaos of the road. "Marik! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!!" she screamed before falling back against the chair, asleep once again. Yami and Malik, who were watching her, sweatdropped.  
  
Marik swung insanely again, this time chasing a little red corvette. The sped passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Domino, Home of the Insane'. A siren could be heard in the distance, but it didn't matter to Marik.  
  
"Marik! You have to pull over! That's the police following!" Isis screamed again, waking for the second time.  
  
"The police? Who or what the hell are those?" Marik replied coolly.  
  
"Argh!! They're the people who stop other people like you from breaking the law! And may I remind you, you're breaking about 50 right now! Let's see, kidnapping Yami, stealing a car, driving without a licsense, speeding, blowing a house apart, robbing a gas station," she was interrupted.  
  
"He robbed a gas station?! Why didn't I know this before?" Yami stated. Isis gave him a Don't-interrupt-me-why-I'm-Talking glare. He shut up.  
  
"As I was saying, speeding again, driving on the wrong side of the road..., oops, I forgot about the incident at the airport. Threatening to kill Malik, tripping about 15 flight attendants, trying to take a knife through customs, wailing like a spoiled child..., the list goes on. So can you just stop? Please?" she finished sincerely.  
  
"Um, ok," he decided, slamming his foot onto the brake petal. With the speed they were originally going, stopping so suddenly is not a good idea. Malik and Yami were squashed into the window separator like bugs on a windshield. The skid mark was just noticable, about 50 meters in length. It soon disappeared as the now multiple police cars wailed into the back and side of the truck, as it had spun as they tried to stop. Convinced everything was ok, Marik took off again, doubling his previous speed, leaving the cops in a tangled mess of metal and rubber.  
  
"Ok then," Yami and Malik said at the same time. A childhood game popped into Malik's head.  
  
"PersonalJynxOneTwoThreeFourFiveSixSevenEightNineTen! I win!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, Yami also remembered this game, he had played and lost many time with Yuugi. The rules state that if your 'opponent' reaches ten before you say 'stop', you can't talk until someone says your name three times in a row. And, being in the current condition where everyone called him 'Malik', it didn't look like he'd be able to talk for a long time.  
  
Marik's road rage was not yet satisfied. He quickly caught up to the little red corvette and tailed into downtown Domino, where it tried very hard to lose him by swinging down small roads and alleys. But it didn't matter. Marik was always there. The little red corvette turned into an alley to find it a dead end.  
  
"Hehehe, poor little sports car, about to be mangled by the jaws of death..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Dias: I like, a lot!  
  
Dias: Review!!!! 


	10. My Apologises

Sorry People! Since the summer is here (hurray!) I won't have that much time to type with all the holidays and camping and a family reunion, so bear with it and look for the next chapter sometime at the end of August. Sorry for the disappointment. Ja! 


	11. The Explanation

Dias: I love my life!  
  
Dark Dias: I thought you hated it just a few minutes ago.  
  
Dias: That's exactly it. I have very high mood swings.  
  
Dark Dias: Whatever.  
  
Dias: You know what? You have high mood swings as well. But not as high as me.  
  
Dark Dias: You know something else? I don't care!!!  
  
Dias: Fine be that way. Here's the chappie!! Sorry it's, like, really late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marik stopped a mere two feet from the car. Cackling insanely, he stepped on the gas while on the brake as well. The truck roared and snorted. The corvette's door swung open and a tall man stepped out.  
  
"What the hell? Are you insane? Why in hell are you trying to accomplish by destroying my car?!" the figure screamed at Marik, taking off his sunglasses. A pair of icy blue eyes shot through Yami's head.  
  
/Shit, it's Kaiba./ he said mentally.  
  
//That should make things a bit more interesting; don't you think? How'd you know it was him? We've never seen him before.// Marik replied, adding a question. Yami had to think fast.  
  
/I saw his picture in a magazine. He's pretty popular you know. Once you see his eyes, you never forget them./ he stated back as fast as he could think of an excuse. Luckily, Marik believed it.  
  
Seto Kaiba had stormed up to the window of the truck as Yami and Marik shared a conversation between themselves.  
  
"Do I get an answer!?" he yelled into Marik's ear, waking Isis up. She had fallen asleep again after Marik made his get-away from the cops.  
  
"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Isis asked. Her eyes glazed over as she fell asleep again. Both Seto and Marik stared in disbelief.  
  
"Say, aren't you that flashy CEO billionaire?" Marik stated, trying to stall for time.  
  
"Huh, Oh ya, I am. What's it to you?" Seto retorted. "If you plan on trying to flatter me, it won't work."  
  
"Flattery is a girl's sport. Besides, you suck like crap," Marik snapped back. Seto's eyes flared with the fire of hatred. His arms unraveled from his chest, where they had been twisted to give him that stuck up look. They lowered to his side and started to shake.  
  
/Oh, great going. Now he's pissed off. Can't you do anything right Marik?/ Yami sneered. He could feel Marik grinding his teeth at that statement.  
  
//Haven't I told you, I'm just not 'right'? I'm left. Besides, after all this driving a fight would really loosen me up.// he said after a few moments of time. Yami's eyes grew wide and obviously Malik noticed.  
  
"I'll probably be sorry I asked, but what exactly is he planning to do?" Malik inquired. Yami turned his dinner plate stare Malik's way.  
  
"He's going to fight. Says it'll loosen him up," Yami whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry I asked."  
  
The truck door slowly opened and Marik gracefully slide from the cab. Just to miss the running board and fall flat on his face in front of Seto.  
  
"Bowing to me won't work either. If I didn't know that lady in the truck with you, whom you've obviously kidnapped, I'd sue you right now," Seto hissed. Marik was on his feet and at Seto's throat in a matter of seconds.  
  
"I don't bow to anyone, especially not the likes of you," Marik hissed back. Malik watched and, not wanting his yami to get hurt, interfered.  
  
"Please stop it. I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
  
Marik dropped Seto and both stared at who they believed to be Yami. Seto's eyes pierced Malik's as he begged them to stop.  
  
"You're not Yami. And he," he said gesturing to Malik's body, "Isn't Malik."  
  
Marik stared at them both harder, then noticed the difference. He stared into both of their eyes.  
  
"It's their eyes. Now, both you, tell me what the hell is going on or you'll both be taking a visit to a lovely place called the shadow realm. Don't even try to give me the bullshit that they're contacts either," Marik hissed. Both Malik and Yami gulped.  
  
"Well um, you see, um...," Yami started.  
  
"Yes, and we, um, we kinda...," said Malik at the same time. "Oh, shit. I can't do this. Yami, you tell them." To the other two boys standing beside the truck this looked very very very silly.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but which one of you is Yami and which one is Malik?" Seto asked, confusion mixed with his voice. The one he though was Malik spoke first.  
  
"I'm Yami. It would seem that at the exact same moment in time, both Malik and myself were knocked unconscious, causing our minds to switch bodies. Why? I have no idea. How? Also no idea," he explained, drawing some very peculiar faces from Seto, Marik, Malik and Isis.  
  
"So how the heck do we get switched back? I mean, I don't want to stay in this body forever. It's uncomfortable," Malik whined. Yami snorted.  
  
"You think mine is uncomfortable!? These armband thingies and the wrist thingies are very annoying."  
  
"I don't see you can stand a collar around your neck."  
  
"And how the hell can you wear such loose clothing!?"  
  
"Well at least I don't wear leather like some lowtown slut!"  
  
It was quite a funny sight. To the watchers it looked as if each teen was insulting his own body. At the moment both had their backs to each other.  
  
"And here I was, thinking only girls could fight like that. How wrong I was," Seto murmured. The strangers that walked by then had quite a story to talk about at dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dias: I'm so sorry it's so late. School has just settled down, I'm piled with homework and I've found out I have a witch for a teacher. What a lovely year this is going to be.  
  
Dark Dias: You know what? As long as you keep typing the story, the readers don't care about your social or school life.  
  
Dias: I swear, she's a witch! Or a machine driver. I should be doing homework right now instead of typing, but science can go to hell. I'm sick of it.  
  
Dark Dias: You're beginning to sound like me.  
  
Dias: I don't give a damn.  
  
Dark Dias: Wow. I think we're experiencing a character change.  
  
Dias: Try guessing PMS. If you're a girl, you know what I mean. If you're a guy, go ask a girl how it feels. But don't blame me if she slaps you. You're the one who was stupid enough to ask. So, until I feel like typing again, Ja! 


	12. Blackout

Dias: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated. My apologies. So, since Dark is asleep, I'll let you read the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a promise to explain everything to the best that they could the insane group got back in their cars and drove to Seto's house, er, mansion. As they pulled up in front of the huge residence, everyone's, except Seto's, jaw dropped.  
  
"Holy hell, it's HUGE!!! What on earth do you put in a place like that?!" Marik exclaimed. Seto smirked.  
  
"For chasing me into an alley and threatening to pick a fight with me, I should leave you outside. But, being the nice person I am, I'll let you in." He smirked again. He took out his keys and opened the door.  
  
"Seto! You're home! I missed you so much!" A black fuzzball pounced on Seto the second he opened the door.  
  
"Uh, hey Mokuba. How was your day?" Seto asked. Yami snorted mentally.  
  
//What's your problem?// Marik asked.  
  
/You know what? You seem to be a whole lot more unfriendly since you found out who I was. But, since we'll be stuck like this for a while, I might as well not tell you/  
  
//That makes no sense. So are you going to tell me?//  
  
/We're not going to hear the end of Mokuba's babbling./  
  
"Ihadawonderfulday!wemadeicecreaminschoolandCorryateagoldfish!blahblahblahbl ahblahblahblahblah..." Mokuba chattered.  
  
"Just ignore him. He'll wear himself out after a while," Seto said. "Have a seat. I'll get some refreshments."  
  
"Hang on a sec, since when did you becomes so nice?" questioned Marik.  
  
"Since we entered my house. I may be a grade A jerk, but I'm trained to be a good host. So enjoy it while you can." Seto turned and disappeared into the hall. He returned a few minutes later with a large plate of cookies. Setting them on the table, he turned and sat down watch the others watch the plate of cookies. Everyone just stared at the plate.  
  
"Even though I made them, they're not poisoned. So help yourself, 'cause I'm certainly not getting them for you," he said, with a hint of sarcasm. He blinked and found the plate empty. Everybody watched in disbelief as Mokuba scorfed the entire batch of cookies. When he had finished he burped, and with that he fell asleep. Seeing this, Isis yawned. Everyone turned to face her.  
  
"Um, is there any place where I can sleep? I didn't get much in the truck with Marik and his insane driving." She yawned again. Picking up Mokuba, Seto grunted.  
  
"Follow me." He walked out of the room with Isis close on his heels. Marik smirked after them.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I want to see what else is in this house. I might want to try some things out to see how they work." He smirked again and disappeared out of sight beyond the door, going the opposite way of Seto and Isis.  
  
"It could be a while before we see any of them again," Yami sighed and leaned back in his chair. His rest was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"We might as well get it. I don't Seto's going to and I didn't see a butler," Malik said.  
  
"Well, then, you get it. I'm not getting up. I've had a hard enough day as it is."  
  
"Fine. Lazy butt." Malik got up and walked down the hall as the doorbell chimed again. Yami heard the door open and a large scream.  
  
"Yami! We found you! I was so worried! I'm so glad you're safe!" came Yuugi's high pitched squeal. Malik walked back to the lounge with Yuugi hanging off his waist and everyone else following him. Everyone else included Jou, Anzu, Honda, Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"Yami, help me. I have no idea how to explain things," Malik whined.  
  
"Hrmm, I don't know. I don't want to."  
  
"Hang on a second, what on earth is going on here? Why did you call him Yami?" Bakura asked, and then smirked, having figured it out. "You're stuck aren't you? Oh well, not my problem."  
  
"Bakura! You jack ass! You know how to get us normal again, don't you?" Yami asked back.  
  
"Hmm, normal? You were never normal to start with," Bakura replied, laughing with amusement as he watched Yami try to make an insult out of Bakura's. He finally gave up.  
  
"How did everyone get in here?" Seto asked, after just returning to the room.  
  
"It's a long story," Yuugi began.  
  
"That's ok, I have time," Seto interrupted.  
  
"Fine. About 20 hours ago Yami decided to have some coffee. He jumped out of my room's window and disappeared. He was on the news..."  
  
"I was? I didn't know about that. And I did not have any coffee. 20 hours ago I was on a plane from Egypt. How I got to Egypt, I have no idea." Yami retorted. Malik began to shuffle his feet.  
  
"I didn't know this body would react to coffee. I swear I didn't do it on purpose," Malik confessed.  
  
"Ok, I'm confused. Someone please explain things to me before I continue," Yuugi pleaded.  
  
"No, I think you'll understand it better after you finish the story," Seto replied.  
  
"Well, alright. As I was saying, he was on the news and we went out to look for him. We couldn't find him, so we came here to see if Seto had any tracking devices we could possibly use. There, I'm done. Now start the explaining," Yuugi finished.  
  
"To put it in the simplest context possible, me and Malik switched bodies," Yami said bluntly.  
  
"Kinda like Freaky Friday. You understand?" Malik finished. Yuugi just looked stunned. The awkward silence stretched for a few minutes before Ryou broke it.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but has anyone seen Bakura? He was here, but now he's not."  
  
Ryou was answered by a loud explosion that came from somewhere else in the house. It came from the direction Marik had gone at the beginning.  
  
"Uh, I think he and Marik found my chemical lab," Seto moaned.  
  
"Chemicals?" Malik and Yami said in unison. Seto caught the tension that was coming from the two.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Seto, Yami and Malik raced from the room at top speed with everyone else close behind. The three got the lab just in time to see Marik hiding under a desk and Bakura about to pour one chemical into another. Not really thinking, they piled into the room as a second explosion went off. Seto, Yami, Malik and Bakura were all thrown back and knocked unconscious.  
  
~*~ When Yami came to, he found that he had left Malik's body. Fireworks went off in his mind. He reached out to talk to Yuugi, but found that something was wrong. He had left Malik's body, but he hadn't returned to his.  
  
~Owari~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dias: Before anyone decides to flame me, there will be a sequel. But instead of typing and posting, I'm going to type the entire thing before I post it. So it could be a while before it's up. But I will post it.  
  
Dark Dias: When she say's a long time, she means a long time. Especially with the witch teacher giving her essays on impossible subjects.  
  
Dias: Shut up. Anyway, review and tell me what you want to happen in the sequel. And I need a good name for it. Arigato! 


	13. Sequel Notice

SEQUEL NOTICE!  
  
Hey guys! I've decided not to type the whole thing before posting. I'm gonna need your feedback for ideas! So, the first chapter of the sequel's up! It's called Mind Shuffle II! I didn't have any other ideas.-_-; So ya. Go check it out! 


End file.
